A Lovely Affair 3
by Kisa19
Summary: After finally beating the Aslur clan and returning to her normal life, things seem pretty monotonous as they can be for Kisa with two mates and a child. But what's this? Someone sneaking around, another pregnancy, and lemons! Well, you all knew there would be lemons didn't you?
1. Chapter 1

_So, since so many of you requested part 3 and inspiration has struck, I will be producing part 3! I have a few ideas so we will see how this turns out. Also, major plot drop in the first chapter! Hope you all enjoy! _

_Also, I am working on the YusukexOC one-shot for those interested. Look for it in about a week!_

_Kisa19_

* * *

I turned and spat at him.

"Fuck off Hiei!"

His eyes narrowed dangerously and I moved quickly, but not quick enough to escape his grasp.

"Watch your mouth wench," he snapped.

"Fuck. You."I said venemously.

"What is going on here?!"

I looked up in surprise and a smile came to my face.

"Kurama!"

Hiei sighed and I ran over, embracing the fiery red head.

"I missed you!"

He frowned and looked between Hiei and I.

"Oh, that, we were role playing," I said, waving it off.

"Role playing?" Kurama asked slowly.

I nodded and Hiei sighed.

"You ruin everything fox," Hiei growled, jumping to the window sill.

"Aw Hiei, I'll find you later okay?" I promised.

He rolled his eyes and jumped out of the window.

"So you were role playing?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah!" I said happily, sitting back on the bed, crossing my legs.

His eyes traveled up my exposed skin and I smirked.

"Are you interested in trying?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"I don't need role playing to spice up my love life," he said.

I scoffed.

"Hiei and I don't either, it's just fun," I replied.

He sat his bag down and sat on the bed next to me.

"Are you enjoying the new place?" he asked.

I nodded excitedly.

"I don't see how you can afford it!"

"Koenma pays us decently to save the world," he joked.

I grinned and laid back.

"Too bad I don't have money to offer," I said, stretching.

His eyes roamed my body once again and I winked.

"You have plenty to offer," he said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Your love," he said, reaching out, "As well as your physical love."

I melted instantly under his touch as he ran his finger down my side. Gnawing on my lip, I sat up.

"Now, now Kurama, I know you have homework," I said.

He smirked and suddenly pulled me into his lap.

"Homework can wait for you," he said quietly.

I gasped as he kissed the shell of my ear gently, his tongue tracing only the edge. My body wracked with shivers.

"Kurama," I murmured.

"Yes my love?" he asked.

A devious smile came onto my face before I shoved him onto his back. I swiftly removed my shirt and ran my hands under his.

"Clothes need to be gone," I explained.

He laugh softly and his hands found their way up my body.

"In a hurry are we?" he asked.

"I have to pick Akira up from your parents in an hour, so yes," I replied, grinning, "Now hurry and undress!"

He swiftly flipped us over and removed his clothes quickly, working on my skirt right after. I wriggled my hips to help remove the offending item and sighed in happiness when it went flying. It took no time for our under garments to follow suit and as soon as we were bare, he parted my legs, kneeling between them. Euphoria spread through me as he flicked his tongue rapidly. With each caress, my body tightened and thrummed to his touch. Suddenly he shoved his fingers inside me and I let out a low moan. As his fingers stroked aching places, my body rode higher and higher. I ran my hand down my body and found his hair, gently tangling my fingers in his long locks.

"Ooh Kurama," I groaned as he nibbled.

He returned to licking and I felt him curl his fingers inside me, making me jump and squeal.

"Fuck!"

I could feel my release moments away now, and I couldn't control the rolling of my hips, my body aching for release.

"So close, God!" I moaned.

I felt him shifting slightly and suddenly I felt something against my rear entrance. I jumped and gasped. He gently rubbed and pushed, not quite entering but putting enough pressure that I could feel all sorts of pleasure.

"Mm!"

Before I could cry his name, the first wave hit me. I clenched at his hair and let out a string of curses. He pulled back and quickly climbed on top of me.

"Fuck me Kurama," I begged.

He smirked and suddenly plunged inside me. I whined and tossed my head back, wrapping my legs around his waist. I pulled him closer and he thrust hard, planting his hands firmly next to my shoulders. I leaned up and we met lips as he increased his speed, thrusting me into another orgasm. I clenched around him, crying his name. He shoved his tongue in my mouth and I moaned as I tasted a mixture of myself and tea on him. It was an intoxicating mix. He pulled away gently and I sucked in a deep breath.

"Fuck Kurama," I murmured.

He let out a rough laugh and suddenly I felt him release inside me. I relished in the feeling until he pulled away.

"Looks like we have some time to relax before you have to leave, sorry it wasn't as long as usual," he said.

"Kurama," I deadpanned.

He raised an eyebrow.

"You know I enjoyed it way more than you give credit for," I said.

I stood and felt my legs weak. I instantly grabbed his shoulder for support.

"See," I laughed.

He smirked and helped me into my clothes.

"Are you safe to drive?" he teased.

I stuck out my tongue and grabbed my purse.

"Be quiet, this is all your fault!"

He leaned against the door frame and apparently watched me walk out. I headed to the car and was surprised to see Hiei leaning against the car.

"You owe me," he said.

I smiled and came closer. Leaning against him for support, I cupped the back of his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.

"I promise I'll make it up to you later Hiei," I murmured.

"Hn," he grunted.

"Besides, I'm having your child, isn't that enough?" I said, a large smile spreading across my face.

His mouth dropped open and I giggled, grabbing his hand. I placed it on my stomach and stared deeply into his eyes.

"I took a test, I'm two weeks pregnant," I said, "And the only person I had sex with last month was you because Kurama was gone on that business trip with his dad."

He said nothing, just gawked at me. I bit my lip to stop from laughing at him and he finally closed his mouth.

"You're not joking?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"I was just waiting for a good time to tell you," I said, "I found out three days ago."

Before I could react he pulled me into the most passionate kiss I'd ever shared with him.

"Thank the gods," he whispered.

He pressed his forehead against mine and I grinned like a fool.

"I love you Hiei."

He hesitated and I smiled at the look on his face.

"It's fine Hiei, I don't expect you to say it every time I do," I explained.

He nodded.

"Be careful," he said as I walked to the door.

"I'm just picking up Akira Hiei, I'll be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

_Please don't hate me. Here's another chapter!_

* * *

"Kurama, you can't stay?" I asked.

I rubbed his arm and he smiled softly.

"I've already planned it with Kaito," he said, "I'm sorry."

I fought a frown and nodded.

"Okay, I'll just go shopping," I said.

"Shopping?" he asked.

"Yeah, for little one," I said, "And Akira of course."

"Li- You're pregnant?!"

The shock was clear on his face. I smiled shyly and nodded, holding my stomach.

"I'm only 2 weeks along," I said.

He stayed quiet so I glanced up at him, worried.

"So Hiei's child," he said.

I nodded again and bit my lip.

"He's really been wanting this, for almost a year now," I said, "I felt since Akira is almost two it was the perfect time."

He sighed and shook his head.

"You're about to enter college Kisa, did you not think about that?"

"It's online, it won't be affected by being pregnant or having a baby," I replied.

"Fine, if that's what you think, I'll support you."

I thanked him and he turned.

"I really must be getting to Kaito, have a good night Kisa," he said, almost bitterly.

I frowned and crossed my arms, trying to figure out exactly why he was so unhappy.

"So you told the fox?"

I jumped and cursed, pointing a finger at Hiei.

"Damn you, don't scare me like that!"

He smirked and strode over, grabbing my chin and pulling my face close to his.

"Hush woman," he said, almost gently.

I flushed as he laid a soft kiss on my lips. It didn't take long for his tongue to push my lips apart and his hands to find my hair. I felt my body react instantly as he tugged softly. I pulled back and bit my lip, staring into his gorgeous red eyes. As he pulled again, my eyes rolled back slightly.

"Hiei," I whimpered.

"You're my woman," he muttered, "To be the mother of my child."

I nodded.

"I want you to understand how much that means to me," he said, releasing my hair.

I took a sharp breath as he rubbed circles on the mark on my neck. He leaned in and kissed it gently, causing a mini explosion to radiate throughout my body.

"H-Hiei," I groaned.

His hands ran down my arms and found my fingers, pulling my hands to his shoulders. I held on as he picked me up and sat on the bed, settling me on his lap. As I spread my legs, sitting lower, I felt his hardness against my center. Instinctively I rocked my hips. The friction created made a moan slip from my lips. It felt so good I did it again, causing Hiei to latch onto my mark. I cried out as his hands squeezed my hips, yanking me harder against him. I fell against his chiseled chest and let my head drop against his shoulder, running my hands into his hair. It was so soft, I couldn't help but pull it softly.

"Kisa," he growled.

His hands quickened my hips and I felt the heat rising to its peak.

"Oh God," I whispered.

I frantically scratched his back, trying to bring myself closer to him, and tilted my head, pressing my open lips to his neck, licking and nibbling.

"Ah!"

His teeth sunk into my neck and I felt the bliss travel from head to foot, curling my toes. Frenzied movements led me to my end. Lights exploded behind my eyelids and I held tightly onto Hiei as they dimmed slowly. Hiei moved and I ended up on my back on the bed.

"My Kisa," he whispered, so quietly I almost couldn't hear.

Gnawing on my lip, I opened my eyes, seeing Hiei through a hazy gaze. I reached up and pulled his neck to my mouth.

"Hiei, c-can I mark you?" I asked.

I heard a growl and he cupped the back of my head, pushing my teeth to his neck. I took that as a positive response and was surprised to feel my teeth sink easily into his flesh. He hissed and suddenly yanked his pants down, never moving from my hold. Almost clumsily he spread my legs. As he sunk into me, I released my bite on his neck, allowing him to move. He wasted no time in yanking my legs up, delving deeper inside. I whimpered and dug my nails into his arms, holding him close to me.

"Fuck me Hiei," I begged, "Please, as hard as you can."

He took my words to heart and I released a great moan as he shoved harder inside, pulling out to the edge and repeating. He filled me entirely until I felt breathless again. His thrusts became shaky, signaling his end approaching, and I hooked my legs around him. Using my legs, I pulled him deeper.

"Almost- there," I panted.

He quickened his pace and leaned closer, whispering into my ear.

"Come woman, come so I can fill you with my seed," he ordered huskily.

I whimpered and angled my hips so he struck a new area. I rolled my hips against his and felt my world shattering.

"Fuck Hiei!"

He let out a roar and buried himself deep inside me, shivering against me. I took a deep breath and felt myself coming off my high. I looked at Hiei and ran my fingers down his face.

"You're amazing," I whispered.

He leaned down and kissed me gently, before pulling away. As he dressed, I took in his form, admiring every inch.

"Stay with me?" I asked softly.

He turned and hesitated, but came to the bed.

"Only until you fall asleep."

I smiled and scooted over, giving him room to lay. I snuggled up to his side and rested my head on his chest. I listened to his heart beat, strong and rhythmic, and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm hoping to stay on the story this time! I hope some of you are still reading it.  
_

_Kisa19_

* * *

I rolled over and had a minor freak out as I bumped into something. I opened my eyes and felt my pulse slow as I saw Hiei. His features were relaxed and inviting. I couldn't resist running my finger down the bridge of his nose. Perfection could not have defined him better.

"Hn."

I jumped back, startled, and saw him smirk.

"You like to call me perfect," he muttered.

"It's because you are, like our child will be," I replied softly.

I saw his lips twitch and he opened his fiery eyes, turning his gaze on me.

"Yes?" I asked.

He captured my waist and rolled on top of me, planting a searing kiss on my lips. I smiled into the kiss and licked at his lips.

"Mm Hiei," I whispered as he moved to my ear.

He nipped at my lobe and I shivered as his tongue ran up the shell of my ear.

"Kisa, I- Oh."  
Hiei growled and we both looked over, seeing Kurama with bag in his hand.

"I see you're busy."

I turned red as a moan slipped from my mouth because of Hiei deciding to rock his hips against mine.

"Yes fox, we are."

"Hiei, stop it," I whispered.

He narrowed his gaze but climbed off of me. To apparently make a point, he kissed me hard and placed his hands on my belly.

"Mine," he growled.

I blushed slightly and turned to Kurama as Hiei left.

"This makes twice in a week," Kurama sighed.

"You just have bad timing," I joked, "So how was your night out?"

I sat on the bed and he smiled slightly.

"It was fun, Kaito and I played pool and had a few drinks," he said.

"Sounds like a lot of fun," I said, a small fit of jealousy burning in my stomach.

The last time Kurama and I had gone out was about three months ago when he had taken me out with his family. I nibbled on my lip and stared at my hands as I thought. It seemed like since Kurama went on the business trip, he and I had distanced ourselves. In a surprising mood, Hiei had become closer to me, even spending nights with me when Kurama was out with his friends. I was jolted from my thoughts as Akira ran into the room.

"Mama, dada!"

I grinned and pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead.

"Hey baby girl, did you sleep good?" I asked.

She nodded and opened her arms to Kurama.

"Daddy, hol' me," she begged.

He smiled and knelt down, taking Akira into his arms.

"Good morning Akira," he said.

He smoothed her hair back and began talking to her. I couldn't stop swelling in my heart. He was so sweet with her.

"Do you want to go see grandma?" he asked.

"Yeah!"

I rose and took her hand.

"Let's go get dressed then!" I cheered.

She ran with me down the hall and I chuckled as she opened her drawers, pulling out a shirt and pants.

"Hewe!" she said.

"Okay, calm down Mrs. Excited pants," I joked.

She giggled and started pulling on her shirt. I quickly helped her change and she hung onto my leg.

"Eat?" she asked.

"Yep! Time to eat," I said, leading her into the kitchen.

I was surprised to see Keiko sitting at the table.

"Finally!"

I raised my eyebrow in confusion but a smile slipped onto my face as Hiroshi waved wildly.

"Hi Hiroshi!" I cheered.

Akira squealed and ran over to Hiroshi, hugging him. Keiko put him on the floor and rose, nearly running over to me.

"Yusuke had to go back to the demon plane," she cried.

She fell against me and I quickly enveloped her in my arms, patting her back.

"I'm so sorry!" I whispered.

She sobbed and I felt guilt creep up. Here she was, now a single mother until Yusuke came back, and I had two men.

"I'll lend you Kurama, he's a good dad," I joked.

She sniffled and laughed, pulling away. She wiped her eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's just, he always leaves!"

I frowned.

"Keiko, you know he doesn't want to leave," I murmured.

She dabbed her eyes but nodded.

"Yeah, I know," she whispered.

"What's going on?"

I turned and saw Kurama pulling on a jacket.

"Yusuke went to the Makai," I explained.

"Hmm, did he say why?" he questioned.

I left Kurama to talk with Keiko and put Akira in the high chair, grabbing some yogurt and fruit.

"Fox, we need to go."

I looked up and saw Hiei with a serious expression.

"Does it have anything to do with Yusuke?" Kurama asked.

Hiei nodded.

"It's the Demon World Tournament, it's been moved up," Hiei said.  
"Demon world tournament?" I asked.

"Every three years, there is a tournament that is held so every demon can enter and fight for the right to control the makai for three years," Kurama explained.

"The latest ruler, Hokushin, has been killed," Hiei said, leaning against the door jamb.

"So, you're going to be fighting thousands of other demons to have a chance at ruling the demon world?" I asked.

Hiei nodded curtly.

"Hiei, you can't! Neither can you Kurama!" I hissed.

"We must," Kurama said, "The more people on the side of good that fight, the better chance there will be a good ruler."

I frowned and stared at them.

"Kisa, are you okay?" Keiko asked.

I nodded and rushed from the room, slamming the door. Sure, it may seem childish, but just a week ago I had found out I was pregnant, now the fathers of my children would be put in mortal danger again. I took a deep breath and bit my lip.

"Kisa?"

I ignored him and closed my eyes, holding back tears. The door was opened and arms wrapped around me.

"I promise we will be safe," Kurama said softly.

I nodded and finally the tears dripped through my closed lids. He spun me around and as I opened my eyes, I broke down. I fell to the floor and he followed quickly, clutching me to his chest.

"Move Kurama," Hiei ordered.

I looked up and wiped my eyes quickly. Kurama stepped back and Hiei knelt in front of me, cupping my chin.

"You will be strong for our child and Akira," he ordered, "You will stand tall and be the mother you are meant to be, whether we come back or not."

"Hiei," Kurama warned.

I whimpered and he helped me stand.

"You must realize that we may not come back, but you also must be brave," he said.

I took a deep breath and flung myself against him.

"I can't imagine a world without you," I murmured.

I met Kurama's eyes and said, "You either."

He stepped forward and put his hand on mine, pulling me to him. As we embraced, I took in his scent. I felt the tears welling up again but held them back.

"Hiei is right, you must be strong for Akira and his child," he said.

I nodded and kissed him gently. Oh how this was so screwed up. With the distance between us, it felt even worse knowing he was leaving.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," he said.

I pulled away and kissed Hiei, who growled and held me close.

"Be well for our child," he said before leaving the room.

Kurama took my hand and led me down stairs.

"Keiko, please help Kisa through this, she is with child and does not need to worry herself into sickness," Kurama said.

Keiko's eyes lit up.

"Really?! Oh my goodness!"

She hugged me tightly and I smiled slightly.

"Good bye Kisa," Kurama said, turning and saying goodbyes to Akira.

As he walked through the door with Hiei, I felt terrible dread fill my gut.

…

I looked at the compact and reached for it, hesitating at the last second. Finally I gathered up the courage and opened it.

"Ah, Kisa, how are you?"

"Fine Koenma, how are you?" I asked.

He smiled and said, "Well."

"I have a favor to ask."


End file.
